


Before You Know

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for challenge #13 Poetry, at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/">then_theres_us</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another great challenge! The prompts are all lovely bits of poetry and there are so many great ones to choose from. Come check out [](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/profile)[then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) and read the awesome.

_When I show you how you and I_  
Have more hunger than we know  
What to do with, I am telling you  
Goodbye before you know it.

 

 

His cool breath raises small goose bumps on the inside of her thigh as he moves slowly and deliberately up her left leg, sampling her flesh along the way. The anticipation is agonizing, making her writhe and clutch at the sheets as he repeats his explorations up the other side. A moan of frustration slips out and she can feel his smirk against the soft skin under her navel.

He collects and catalogs every sigh and gasp as he devours her, storing them away. His wicked tongue works her into such frenzy that when his fingers finally touch the perfect spot inside her, she explodes in every direction at once like his own little pink and yellow supernova.

The love that tumbles from her lips as she falls back from the edge will echo off the walls of this bedroom far into his lonely future. He can see time shifting already, and the storm rolling towards them. His hips fall and hers rise to meet them, their movement fluid, as if they have always done this.

She isn’t embarrassed at the filthy words mingling with his name as he surges inside her one last time. She wants him to hear all the things he makes her feel, even if this is their first and last time. When he teases her about it later, she tosses him a cheeky grin and rolls over on top of him, daring him to make her say them again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the dark, somewhere in between awake and asleep, her mind floats, pin pricks of gold light dancing behind her eyelids. The light extends, twisting and stretching, weaving into the pattern of her life.

Somewhere in the middle, a single thread pulls too thin and snaps, recoiling and rippling the delicate web, before fluttering into the abyss.

She can hear him, low and soft, whispering the three words she longs to hear in the daylight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rose can still taste her tears on the salty wind long after she stops crying and shaking.

Her mother’s words are dull in her ears, blaming him for loving and losing her, as if he had a choice in either. There’s a furious pounding in her skull, her stomach lurches as she drops to the ground.

Her knees sink into the damp sand where he almost stood, where he almost said goodbye.


End file.
